The Arena
by crosbylover87
Summary: Foyet gets back at the team by locking them in an arena where they must fight for their lives. Only one of them can come out alive.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds- The Hunger Games

Chapter One

Music was blaring from the speakers in the bar. It was a team reunion and everyone was there celebrating the many years they had worked at the BAU. Garcia, Haley, Jessica, JJ and Elle were all gossiping at one of the tables near the back, hands moving animatedly throughout the entire conversation. Morgan and Will were busy on the dance floor seeing who could attract the most women. Reid, Rossi and Gideon were having a debate over which of the three was the most intellectual, Reid pointing out that it wasn't even a competition. Jordon and Prentiss were tugging on Hotch's arms begging him to select one of them as a dance partner. Hotch stood between the two women shaking his head in bitter amusement almost wishing he was still at the office.

JJ was showing all of her baby pictures of Henry to the other girls when her cell phone began to ring, barely audible above the loud speakers. She picked it up and saw it was the office before excusing herself. Not tonight she thought to herself as she shook her head in disappointment.

"What have you got Strauss?" JJ asked as she went through the back doors of the bar. Because it was a windy night, she had to continuously tuck her hair behind her ears to keep it from blowing in her face.

"We've been called in on a case in Springfield. There have been ten people murdered in the last 5 days!" Strauss explained.

JJ shifted uneasily. Had she heard that right? Only ten people in five days! "I'll get the team right away." JJ hurried back to the table where she had been sitting only minutes before. The girls were still discussing how cute Henry was as they flipped through the pictures. "We've got a case and it looks like a bad one. Strauss needs us in right away," JJ explained. She hated ruining everybody's fun but tonight she simply couldn't help it.

"Oh come on not tonight. I'm only in town until Thursday and this is the only time we could get together before I go back to Alberta," Elle whined.

"Sorry Elle, Strauss's orders," JJ said sadly.

JJ gathered up the team from the bar and headed out. They arrived at the office around 10:30pm.

JJ filled the team in on the case. They knew they had to get there as soon as possible. By the time they arrived they would probably already have one or two more bodies.

They were on the plane by 5 o'clock the next morning. They all went home to get a little rest before they boarded the plane to prepare for yet another difficult case. Knowing it was going to be a hard couple of days; Elle, Gideon, Jordon and Will were asked to come along and help with the case. Jessica and Haley were coming too. They were going to visit their brother Mark who they hadn't seen in months. Because of the many video surveillance tapes that needed to be checked, Garcia was brought along as well. Last but not least, Strauss came for her annual inspection of the team, it was going to be a long case.

When they got there they split into teams, some going to the station, others going to the dump sites and the rest to victim's homes. Most of them had come back with little to share.

By early afternoon they had received a call informing them that another body had been found. This body was different though. Instead of being in a public place, the victim had been found in her own home. She was 56, way older than the rest of the bodies that had been discovered. Her daughter had found her when she came over for them to go shopping together.

Prentiss, Hotch, Reid and Morgan searched the house for anything that might give them a clue but they came up empty handed. Just when they were ready to give up, Rossi found an envelope labelled Aaron Hotchner. He handed it to Hotch, with a weird feeling beginning to settle in his stomach. How did someone know Hotch would be there?

Hotch opened the envelope and saw a single piece of paper in it. He pulled it out, unfolding it carefully. It read: PAYBACK SUCKS! Hotch read it again. What did that mean? Rossi asked what it said. Hotch read the short sentence aloud. Reid took the paper noticing really small writing on the bottom that he couldn't make out, he would have to analyze it more closely later.

They went back to the station and got Garcia to blow it up for them. When Garcia did, all there was an address. Hotch looked at it knowing the address looked like he should know where it was.

After a couple of seconds he realized where it was." Oh God," Hotch whispered as he pushed his way through the team and out the door. He started pulling his vest on over his clothes as he headed towards the SUV.

"What is it Hotch? Where is that place," Prentiss asked.

When Hotch didn't answer and headed for the door Morgan grabbed his arm and yelled "Hotch!"

"It's where Haley and Jessica are. It's the address for their brother Mark's house." All 12 of them somehow ended up going, Hotch driving like crazy down the highway. Although Hotch was driving far above the speed limit, Morgan was still right on his tail. The last SUV was farther behind due to Reid's more careful driving skills. Prentiss sat in the passenger's seat yelling at Reid to hurry as Jordan sat in the back quietly. When they finally got there, the rest of the team had already cleared the house and were standing outside. As they got out of the SUV they could hear screaming coming from the forest behind the house.

They all headed for the trees following the screaming. It felt like forever running through the many trees surrounding them. Finally they reached a little clearing in the middle of the forest where they saw Jessica and Haley. When they got closer, they realized that Tobias and Amanda, previous unsubs, were standing there with guns to their heads. They all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Well, well look who we have here. If it's not Agent Hotchner and his team. By the looks of it your team has grown a lot since the last time I saw you," Tobias said with a smile spreading across his face.

From the shadows behind them they could see another figure. "The more the merrier," Foyet said as he stepped into their view. All of the sudden a helicopter came into view, a rope ladder thrown down in front of Foyet. Tobias and Amanda walked with their backs to Foyet and their guns pointing at the team. When they reached the ladder, it was already way up in the sky with Foyet inside it.

Amanda and Tobias yelled and hollered at the helicopter. "Very funny Foyet, now get down here," they ordered.

When the helicopter was really high up in the air Tobias and Amanda started panicking and ran towards the direction in which Foyet had originally appeared. Morgan, Will, Rossi, Gideon and Prentiss ran after them while the rest of the team went to see if Jessica and Haley were alright.

It can't be much farther now, Amanda thought. Only a couple more minutes. She could hear people chasing her from behind. She thought they were far enough ahead that only herself and Tobias would get out and the rest would be stuck in here. Just as they planned from the start but then Foyet left them. Amanda looked up to see that the walls were coming down from above. She picked up speed seeing the clearing and knowing she had only seconds left. Just as she was about to step foot outside of the forest the big glass wall landed in front of her. She banged on the wall frustrated, knowing that she was now trapped in a forest with the people who hated her most.

The group that was following Amanda and Tobias stopped when they saw the glass wall in front of them, stretching as far as they could see in either direction. Wondering what was happening they were interrupted by a loud squeak. Then Foyet's voice came through a speaker, his voice booming over head. "Let the killing begin..."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Criminal Minds or The Hunger Games

Chapter Two

Morgan raised his eyebrow suspiciously at the glass wall now standing in front of him. It stretched as far as Morgan could see on both sides. They had lost Amanda and Tobias when the glass came down but Morgan was pretty sure they were somewhere inside as well. Morgan tried pushing the glass and kicking it, finally giving up when it didn't budge. The rest of the team came running over after they heard Foyet's voice on the speaker.

"Is everybody ok?" JJ asked as she walked to stand beside Will.

Will put his arm around JJ's waist and kissed her on the forehead. "We're all fine but Tobias and Amanda got away," Will explained.

Hotch stared through the glass, inspecting it carefully and asked, "What is this?"

Before anyone could answer Foyet's voice came through the speaker high above once again. "As you can see you are all stuck in a 100 acre glass circle. Most of you have been spending years putting away bad guys but not this time. This time you will be killing the good guys. The idea of the "game" is to kill everybody else, so that you are the last one standing. The prize if you win is you will be released from the arena and free to go back to your normal life. The longer it takes you guys to kill each other the more of you I have to kill and you don't want that. Don't worry I will make sure it is as slow and painful as possible. Oh and one last thing! Every time you hear a canon being shot that indicates one less player is left in the arena. As soon as the sky gets dark their picture will appear in the sky. You can find supplies that you will need throughout the arena."

As soon as the last words left Foyet's mouth the ground around the team started exploding. There were little bombs all over the place. The ran in all different directions attempting to avoid the little of exploding fire.

Hotch finally slowed down after he was sure all the bombs had gone off. He'd been running for about 15 minutes and hadn't seen any sign of any other team members. This was crazy! How could he possibly kill his team members? Over the years he had come to think of the team not just as friends but as family. Just then he heard bomb go off and a scream not that far behind him. Hotch dashed through some branches to see Haley lying on the ground with the bottom half of her body covered in blood. Haley was still screaming in pain, when Hotch came up beside her. As Hotch got closer he saw that her foot was blown off and the blood was pouring out of her. Hotch took off his suit jacket and attempted to wrap up Haley's leg. Within a few minutes the jacket was soaked with blood and the blood was dripping out around the sides.

When Hotch finally got the blood to slow down he heard something coming. As Hotch put his arm around Haley trying to keep her warm, Morgan appeared out of a bush with a rabbit in his hand and a backpack slung over his shoulders.

Morgan dropped his stuff beside Hotch. "What happened?" Morgan said as he knelt beside them and examined Haley's leg.

"One of the bombs," Hotch said as tears ran down his face. Morgan grabbed his backpack and started digging around in it. He pulled out a small thick blanket and some rope. It wasn't much but it was all they had. Well Hotch unwrapped Haley's leg and rewrapped it with the supplies Morgan gave him, Morgan started skinning the rabbit. By the time Hotch was done Haley was asleep so he went to build a fire to cook the rabbit.

As the rabbit cooked Morgan and Hotch talked about how messed up this all was. "So what do you think we should do? I mean there's no way we're going to listen to Foyet," Morgan said, when Hotch didn't answer he added, "right Hotch?"

"What other choice do we have?"

"What do you mean what other choice do we have?" Morgan yelled in frustration. "They are our team, we're a team."

"I know!" Hotch yelled. "I was thinking the same thing as you before what happened to Haley. Foyet said if we didn't start killing then he was going to, slowly and painfully. I can't let that happen!"

"Yes, but Hotch we can't stay out here forever. Once the station realizes were gone for awhile then they will come get us."

"But do you know how long that could take? No one else knows where we are? By the time anyone figures it out we could all be dead!" Hotch yelled. They sat there in silence for the rest of the time the rabbit cooked.

When the rabbit was done they split it up in three huge chunks- one for each of them. Morgan heard footsteps coming from the bush he had appeared from a couple of hours prior. Morgan stood with his knife beside the bush ready to attack anyone who came, in case it was Tobias or Amanda. Just then Jordon, Rossi and Gideon appeared with their noses sniffing the air. "See I told it was rabbit!" Jordon said running up to take some off Morgan's plate.

Morgan looked around at the six of them and realized that this was his team and the rest he would have to kill.


End file.
